Bookmark
by myukiddo
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah pembatas buku dari Yuki Tetsuya, Isashiki Jun berspekulasi. [TetsuJun] DLDR!


Spekulasi itu dugaan yang tidak nyata. Jadi belum tentu benar. Seperti hipotesis.

Spekulasi bisa membuat orang salah paham berkepanjangan. Bahkan terkadang spekulasi bisa membuatmu nyaris gila karena tidak bisa menemukan dugaan yang tepat.

Dan, Yuki Tetsuya, selalu membuat Isashiki Jun berspekulasi.

* * *

 **Bookmark**

 **Diamond no Ace** © Tera- _sensei_

 **Warning:** possibly OOC, typo, dan sejenisnya

* * *

Isashiki Jun mengaku, membaca Yuki Tetsuya itu sangat mudah, seperti membaca buku. Tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Sebab perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibaca oleh manusia. Terlebih Tetsu tidak pernah mengatakan dia suka, atau benci pada Jun—digantung lebih tepatnya.

Jun menghela nafasnya. Dia berguling ke sisi kosong di lantai kamarnya, melempar komik _shoujo_ nya secara sembarangan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangannya menggapai seuntai kertas, yang bisa disebut pembatas buku, berwarna putih polos tanpa hiasan apapun di atasnya.

Ia memandangi pembatas buku yang diberikan oleh Ryousuke di ruang perpustakaan beberapa hari lalu, katanya sih Tetsu yang memberikan. Yah, bagaimanapun warna putih polos begini, Jun mengansumsikan Tetsu membencinya. Warnanya putih, dan itu adalah pembatas buku—nyaris tak ada bedanya dengan kertas biasa, sebenarnya. Seharusnya Tetsu tahu bukan dirinya ogah membaca buku, oke, komik masuk ke dalam pengecualian.

Jika Tetsu membencinya bukan masalah besar, toh salah dirinya juga yang dari awal mengibarkan bendera perang, dan menganggap Kapten Bisbol Seidou itu sebagai _rival_ nya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak terima jika Tetsu membencinya. Tidak sekarang, maksudnya.

"Jun?"

Dan sekarang dia berhalusinasi, mendengar suara Tetsu memanggilnya. Terlalu banyak Tetsu dalam pikirannya.

"Sial, pergi dari pikiranku, kau Tetsu!"

"Apa maksudmu pergi dari pikiranmu, Jun?"

Jun segera beranjak dari posisinya yang telentang, dan merubahnya ke posisi duduk. Matanya membulat, dan mulutnya membeo. Syok. Itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Tetsu mendengus. Dan melangkah mendekati sang Wakil. "Sejak kau memandangi pembatas buku dariku, Jun."

Jun berdecih. Ia menghindari kontak mata dari laki-laki di hadapannya. "Kenapa tidak memanggilku, Bodoh."

"Kau terlalu serius."

Jun memasang ekspresi sebal. Keningnya mengerut, dan bibirnya mengerucut. " _Tch_. Lagian memangnya kau membenciku ya, sampai memberiku pembatas buku."

Sebelah alis Tetsu terangkat. Lalu dia tersenyum tipis begitu paham, maksud dari Jun. "Bukankah kau janji mau ke rumahku hari ini Jun? Masashi menunggumu."

"Oi, Tetsu jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ke rumah Tetsu kali ini begitu sepi karena tidak satu pun dari mereka membuka satu atau dua percakapan kecil. Jun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya bagaimana perasaan sang Kapten kepadanya. Bertanya padanya tentang hal itu sekarang, dia rasa percuma, karena Tetsu pasti akan mengabaikannya seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi sebenarnya, tanpa ditanyakan jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Tetsu sudah jelas. Dia pasti tidak menyukai Jun. Ayolah, dari tampangnya Tetsu itu terlihat seperti laki-laki normal yang sehat. Setidaknya begitulah dugaan sang Wakil.

Jun menghela nafasnya. Rasanya memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Tetsu membuatnya nyaris gila. Lagipula buat apa dia memikirkan hipotesis-hipotesis yang di luar nalarnya? Toh dirinya bukan detektif, dan Tetsu bukanlah korban pembunuhan.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat laki-laki yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Wajahnya tetap tenang, tidak ada emosi yang dikeluarkan sedikit pun. Dia jadi heran, sebenarnya dia berjalan dengan manusia, atau dengan batu?

"Tetsu!" Jengah akhirnya, Jun memulai pembicaraan. "Bisa kau jelaskan maksud pembatas buku yang kau berikan?"

"Oh, itu." Tetsu mengusap dagunya, alisnya mengernyit. Memasang pose berpikir. "Kupikir kau suka membaca."

Saat itu juga, urat-urat bermunculan di pelipis Jun. Kata-kata—yang entah kenapa terdengar—polos Tetsu sukses menyulut api kekesalan dalam hatinya.

"Kau menyindirku ya!?"

Tetsu mendengus. Lalu mengangkat bahunya, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

" _Koraaa_ , Tetsu!"

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari sang Kapten, Jun mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. Dia menghela nafasnya, mencoba mengatur emosinya.

Matanya beralih melihat sekelilingnya. Senyuman merambat di wajahnya melihat toko buku yang lokasinya tak begitu jauh. Setidaknya, dia bisa membeli beberapa komik, dan menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran konyol mengenai Yuki Tetsuya dari otaknya, walau hanya sesaat.

"Tetsu, kau duluan saja." Mau tidak mau, Tetsu menoleh. "Aku ingin mampir ke toko buku dulu," lanjut Jun, dan menunjuk toko buku itu dengan ibu jarinya.

.

.

.

Jun mendesah kecewa begitu keluar dari toko buku. Tetsu sudah hilang, memang sih dia yang menyuruhnya duluan, tapi siapa sangka laki-laki yang menjabat sebagai Ketua tim itu benar-benar pergi duluan. Ia segera meraih ponselnya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada jam digital yang berada di sudut layar. Pantas saja, Tetsu benar-benar pergi duluan, toh dirinya nyaris menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam untuk memilih-milih komik.

Ia segera menerima teleponnya.

" _Jun? Kau di mana?"_

Sebelah alis Jun terangkat, mendengar suara Tetsu dari seberang telepon. "Masih di tempat yang tadi. Iya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana, Tetsu."

" _Kau masih penasaran dengan pembatas buku yang kuberikan?"_

Sebelah alis Jun berkedut mendengar pertanyaan Tetsu. Sudah berhasil dia melupakan permasalahan pembatas buku polos dari Yuki Tetsuya, sekarang justru diingatkan kembali. "Tentu, Bodoh!"

" _Sudah pernah mencoba membakarnya?"_

"Hah!? Maksudmu apa—Oi, Tetsu!?" Jun menatap layar ponselnya geram. Ia mendecih pelan, dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Mencari toko kelontong.

Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian menit untuk Jun membeli pemantik di toko kelontong. Ia menghela nafasnya, dan mengeluarkan pembatas buku yang diberikan Tetsu dari saku jaketnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa sayang untuk membakar pembatas buku dari Tetsu, meski hanya terlihat seperti kertas biasa.

Tapi, Tetsu menyuruhnya membakarnya 'kan? Atau, jangan-jangan sebenarnya Tetsu tidak ingin dirinya menyimpan hadiah peninggalannya?

Ia mengatur nafasnya. Menyalakan pemantiknya, dan perlahan mendekati pembatas buku yang diberikan Tetsu. Alisnya terangkat, dan refleks menjauhi pemantik dari pembatas buku yang dipegangnya. Tulisan kanji tipis mulai terlihat.

 _Jadi ini maksud Tetsu?_ Pikirnya. Dia mendengus, sebelum kembali mendekatkan pemantik ke belakang pembatas buku. Tulisan kanjinya perlahan makin jelas. Dan, Jun segera mematikan pemantiknya.

Wajahnya merona, membaca kalimat yang tertulis di atas pembatas buku itu.

' _ **Zutto suki deshita'**_

 **Aku selalu menyukaimu**

Ia segera memasukkan pemantiknya ke dalam kantung komiknya, lalu mengambil ponselnya kembali dari saku jaketnya. Tangannya dengan lincah menekan tombol _dial_ , setelah menemukan kontak Yuki Tetsuya di ponselnya.

" _Jun?_ "

"Aku lagi di jalan menuju ke rumahmu, Tetsu," lapor Jun, entah untuk apa. "Omong-omong…" Jun menjeda perkataannya, ia mendengus geli, "kau bodoh."

" _Kau sudah membacanya?"_

"Ya." Jun mengangguk, meski dia tahu orang yang di seberang sana tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Bodoh."

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ini serius demi kepuasan batin sendiri yang kekurangan asupan. /ngaistanah/

Dan buat Kak Dori makasih udah nagih TetsuJun lagi. x"D

* * *

 **Jakarta, 14 Agustus 2015.** _15.56._


End file.
